FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a die assembly into which metal studs and channels may be inserted and which may be used to cut a stud or channel, intermediate its opposite ends, in a manner enabling opposite end sections of the stud or channel to be relatively angulated about an axis immediately inward of one side flange thereof and disposed normal to the web of the stud or channel. The die is capable of forming the cut in a manner such that portions of the flanges of the stud or channel on opposite sides of the cut will be abutted against each other d portions of the webs of the stud or channel will be disposed in overlapped engagement and secured together in order to maintain the opposite end portions of the stud or channel in the desired relatively angulated positions.